The Hero of Zero
by whodidthewhatnow
Summary: When Louise summoned her familiar, she certainly wasn't expecting a Hero. Character based on White Wolf storytelling system Exalted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Zero no Tsukaima is written by Noburo Yamaguchi, Published by Media Factory. Exalted system is published by White Wolf Publishing. Any other references are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Summoning

Parry and counter, the furry of multiple attacks against the graceful weaving through the strikes, in a lethal dance of sparks and blood.

My opponent is grinning in excitement since the start of the fight in contrast with my own somber resolution, his superior instincts a match to my advanced skills. His assured abilities against my greater talent. My sword against his Fae gifted chain armor, his spear against my Own crafted breastplate.

Some would say we are complete opposites, like light and darkness in an eternal dispute for dominance. Our philosophies in combat are likewise very different from each other, him seeking a glorious battle and equally glorious death, while I treat conflict and battle as just another tool to survive in this gods forsaken land.

There is however one thing that we share in common.

Our mutual hatred for each other.

We meet many times on the battlefield in the past, and every single time our combat was interrupted by greater disturbances. One hateful day we were even forced to fight alongside each other against the greater threat of the Restless, a day I wish I could forget with all of my might.

A day I was forced to accept that I respected his skill, power and determination.

"Well, well, well, King of Steel", he says one of the many names I earned through my life with a colorful mixture of sarcasm and reverence, "if I'm correct, it's around now we get interrupted, isn't it right?"

I pains me to admit it, but I have to agree with him this time. Fate seen to go far and beyond to interrupt our fights, as if our mutual struggles to kill each other is an amusing play the divines watch as light entertainment.

Damn the gods.

"Not today", I reply simply to him, not wanting to waste any more words with him yet being unable to avoid responding him in some manner.

Silence fall between us again, and as if this moments wish to extend towards eternity the world around us appear to be unchanged, save for a single leaf drifting on our right.

The wind blows twirling the brown leaf in the air, eventually crossing between us.

As if we agreed beforehand, both of us dash towards each other intending to end this fight on our next attack.

Golden steel meets red bone, the memory of my brother against the blood of his father.

I really hate how we know each other for so long, and I specially hate how he is my longest living acquaintance.

Horizontal, vertical, diagonal slash followed by a final trusting attack, while he swings and weaves through my assault.

But my stance is perfect in it's solidity, and I betray no weakness through my furious attacks.

He sets his stance.

Spear pointed on the ground, right palm upwards and left hand downwards.

I know what is coming.

Parrying is impossible, dodging is useless. On my best day I can evade part of the damage, while on his best day I am nothing more than a meat on a stick. A perfect technique must have a perfect resolution, an undeniable logic shaped into unavoidable truth on his hands.

It isn't wonder I don't even try defend myself against his attack, trusting into my own supernatural resilience.

The spear pierces my armor and skin, but instead of going through my body it stops at my abdomen, making my enemy hesitate for an instant.

I didn't.

Grabbing the red blade on my left hand and ignoring the pain from multiple small barbs piercing my flesh, I push him backwards, trying to make him slip and fall through the multiple debris around us. But something as shallow as that won't phase him, but my bold and reckless actions are just a means to keep him off balance and try to seize the advantage chance might give to us.

His feet for a moment are above ground, but he won't remain in this position for long, no doubt regaining his position and trying to finish impaling me with his cursed weapon.

However fate had another thing reserved for us, yet another interruption.

I'm not too well versed in sorcery, but even I could recognize a magical portal when one presents itself.

A magical portal trying to engulf my enemy.

A magical portal trying to steal my enemy away from me.

A magical portal trying to interrupt our fight once more.

"NOT THIS TIME!"

With renewed strength I tighten my hand harder on the spear, and I run with all my might towards the portal.

I won't let it go.

I WILL NEVER LET IT GO!

We both fall through the portal, darkness surrounding us. My opponent tries to dislodge his spear from my control, slowly but surely digging deeper into my flesh.

Hopping against hope for me to be right this time, to be right just one more time, I take my sword and swing at the cursed bone spear with all of my power, all of my determination, aiming towards an imperfection I created a long time ago.

I hit it once, twice, thrice.

It's on the fifth time when the powerful weapon cracks, finally snapping in half at my sixth swing.

But my enemy won't stop by something as simple as his most trusted weapon breaking under stress, and his hands are firmly around my neck, both of us swirling and twirling in the darkness, up and down losing all meaning at this point.

"Agk!"

His hands are strong.

It must be to wield his spear with such grace, with such power.

I can feel every single one of his calluses, the amount matching those on my own hand.

"Ah..."

I can't breath, but I can still move.

Holding my sword into a half grip, I start stabbing at his chest, slowly piercing his armor.

Light comes again, blinding us once more. Up and down definitely exists, and I use that to my greatest advantage.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

We both fall on the ground, hard.

He bellow.

Me above.

My sword in between his ribs.

I won.

"Geh... hah!" He yells, spitting blood. "Looks like... you finally won... Yui."

At the sound of his voice, I can't help but get mad. How dare he be so calm? I killed him! I finally killed him!

But then why I am crying?

He gives me back a satisfied, blood strained grin.

"Why", I must ask, I have to know now that everything is over, "why did you keep fighting? Why you didn't come under my rule? Wasn't I just? Wasn't I good enough?"

My vision blurs with tears, and scenes of our previous encounters flash through my mind.

The worst first impression possible with him intruding during my bath, he stealing a kiss from me even knowing I was married, a brief glance at the King's Hall, a shared dance at the New Dawn Festival over a lost bet. Through it all, I always hated his guts.

War.

Conspiracy.

Revolt.

Revolution.

Assassination.

Ascension.

I was never supposed to be the new ruler, but circumstances forced my hand.

"You... weren't... my... Liege."

My anger flares once more.

"He was a tyrant! Not even a shadow of his father, just a delusional maniac! A GODS FORSAKEN CULTIST! WHY DID YOU HAD TO FOLLOW THAT WASTE OF HUMAN FLESH!"

I'm not even sure if I'm speaking right anymore, my tears falling harder with the loss of battle high.

"I'm a knight", he replies, as if that would answer everything.

In a sense, it does.

Because I'm also like that, never turning back once I set myself towards a goal, an ideal. Doesn't mean I won't hate him for wasting his life like this.

A calloused hand hubs my right cheek.

"So... beau... tiful... cry... ing, doesn't suit... y... o... u..."

The hand fall.

Unable to stop myself, I tighten my grip around my sword and I let out a loud cry, a cry of sadness and rage.

My head is light, my whole body aches, and I can see the blood flowing through my stomach.

"Stupid... cursed spear".

I can't hold much longer, and at this point I don't want to try anymore. As my hands loosen the grip, for the first time I notice the crowd surrounding me.

A few kids, a few adults, a bald middle aged man in brown robes, a strawberry blond girl with a horrified expression on her face.

Huh, I guess my first impression skills aren't nearly as good as I hoped to be.


	2. Interlude 1

**Disclaimer**: Zero no Tsukaima is written by Noburo Yamaguchi, Published by Media Factory. Exalted system is published by White Wolf Publishing. Any other references are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

Interlude 1: The Zero

"Well Louise, how was it? What kind of punishment did you received this time?"

That damned Zerbest woman! Can't she just leave me alone for even a single day?

"There was no punishment", I reply as calmly as I could under the circumstances, and under their perplexed expressions I decided it would be easier to enlighten Kirche and her entourage, "the students warned the teacher and yet she still asked me perform magic anyway, thus the blame being partially on the Professor."

Predictably the Zerbest and the blond Montmorency were laughing like a pair of harpies, why the latter is here in the first place is beyond me. The only exception was Tabitha, Zerbest near constant shadow. Then again she almost never showed any emotion, what else could I expect from her other than disdainful sillence?

"I'm just having a bad day, that's all."

I have to salvage my pride, and rising to their bait would sully the Valliere name.

"In your case it is an eternal bad day isn't it? You don't even have a proper nickname, isn't it right, 'Zero' Louise?"

"Shut up!" Stupid Zerbest woman!

"Hm~ I wonder", she says while looking down on me, "what kind of familiar someone like you would get."

"I have great confidence when it comes to the Summon Servant spell!"

I'm babbling again, but I simply can't stop myself now.

"Just you all watch! I'll summon a sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit that will be unmatched even with everyone else's familiars combined!"

I turn around, not really wanting to waste my precious time with those three.

It is only after I'm finally at my room, with my head cooled off that I understand the significance and implications of my statement to them.

"I shouldn't had said that..."

Everybody is doing so well themselves. There was even some completely unimportant guy who managed to summon a Bugbear!

And that Zerbest woman, she had to go out of her way and summon another rare familiar in the form of a Salamander!

What will I do now?

"Miss Valliere", says Professor Colbert and breaking me from my distracting thoughts, "please perform the ritual now."

I shouldn't had said that to Kirche, now she will never leave me alone unless I summon a familiar even more impressive than hers.

Can I even manage to summon anything at all?

No! Don't doubt yourself! If you do that it will be over before it ever begins!

"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

I hear a few snickers coming from around me, laughing at my desperation and chant.

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"

But I know it is right!

"I desire and plead from all my heart!"

It will deliver what I want, what I need!

"Answer to my guidance!"

For a long, dreadful moment nothing happened. No lights, no tremors, no blowing of wind, nor warmth.

Not even an explosion.

As I was about to say something, a circle made of light appeared in the air, and my heart was filled with hope and expectation.

Time seemed to slow down, and I could clearly see a handsome man falling through the mysterious circle.

He had long, black hair tied in a ponytail, some kind of fur coat over his shoulders while wearing the most beautiful silvery armor I ever saw.

This was my familiar? A man?

But time couldn't really stop, and something I could never have imagined happened.

Someone else followed him.

Yet again time seemed to slow down, and I was graced with the vision of the most beautiful weapon I had ever seen, a Golden Sword that shined like the raising sun itself, and an equally beautiful woman coming down with a visage of pure rage and power.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

Time flowed again, almost unnaturally fast this time.

A loud 'thud' sound, and both man and woman fell on the ground, accompanied by two Red pieces of bone that felt so _wrong_.

Golden Sword pierced Silver Armor.

"Geh... hah!" He yells with a gurgled sound. "Looks like... you finally won... Yui."

The man, however he is, appears to congratulate his killer.

What kind of twisted individual is he?

"Why?" The woman, this 'Yui', asks between sobs, her voice cracking with each syllable. "Why did you keep fighting? Why you didn't come under my rule? Wasn't I just? Wasn't I good enough?"

The man tries to reply through his cracked ribs and pierced lungs, no doubt making breathing itself the hardest of the tasks, let alone talk.

"You... weren't... my... Liege."

Loyalty to the rightful ruler until the end, something Mother teaches, demands, from all of us.

"He was a tyrant!" The woman yells with renewed rage, a kind of righteous rage from someone who know from the bottom of their hearts the truth of their statement.

"Not even a shadow of his father, just a delusional maniac! A GODS FORSAKEN CULTIST! WHY DID YOU HAD TO FOLLOW THAT WASTE OF HUMAN FLESH!"

Yet the reply from the man was simple and clear, with the certainty someone tells the sky is blue or the grass is green.

"I'm a Knight."

A Knight, a rank today replaced by the honored tittle of Chevalier, and this woman had just killed a Knight.

And yet she keeps crying, her tear falling down the man's face.

Even I can see the man is on his death bed, yet he uses the last of his strength to raise his hand, caressing the cheek of his killer.

"So... beau... tiful... cry... ing, doesn't suit... y... o... u..."

His hands falls, the undeniable mark he is dead.

What is happening here?

Who are those two?

Were they lovers?

What kind of lovers _kill_each other?

The woman howls one last time, and she finally realizes there are people watching.

She's bleeding heavily from the stomach, but doesn't seen to pay it any mind.

Our eyes meet, and the woman flinches back in the first indication of pain, before falling on the ground.

"Miss Valliere, please stand back."

I feel the hand of Professor Colbert on my shoulder, and for the first time I realize I'm shaking, terrified of the sight.

Scared like a little kid.

Pathetic.

The next events pass as a blur to me.

Professor demanding space, somebody calling the nurse, the professors shooing the students.

The next day, I'm called to the Headmaster office.

"How are you doing, young Valliere? Are you well?" Headmaster Osmond asks, in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"I'm well, Headmaster. Thank you for your concern." I reply honestly. Though the events of the previous day were... strong, that's nothing a Valliere shouldn't handle. "Is there some way I might be of assistance today?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. We need to talk about the terms of your resignation from the school. The earlier, the better."

What.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you talking about?"

"It's clear you failed yesterday's summoning, and as you know that is a task students must not fail at all costs, yet it was reported you didn't summon anything before the two mysterious individuals came to be."

No.

No no no no no no no NO NO NO!

"But Headmaster! Those two interrupted my summoning! Surely I can have another chance?"

"I'm afraid to say the testimony of Professor Colbert was quite clear regarding yesterday events. Before the two individuals arrived, there was no sign of your summoning succeeding."

That can't be true! I felt my familiar coming, I know it!

Yet, a mad idea forms inside my head, but at this point I am willing to consider every possibility.

"What... what if I summoned them? What if one of them is my familiar? That woman, I think her name was Yui! Maybe either she or the man were meant to be my familiar. Or both of them!"

He looks me intently on the eyes, and I try my hardest to avoid glancing away. I'm answered with a simple sigh.

"I'm afraid that wasn't the case miss Valliere. After all, I have to assume both of them were nobles."

Did I just summon a noble?

"Talking about the dead man at this point is useless speculation but the woman is clearly a noble, carrying powerful enchanted items no less. Whatever they did to get here, just their own nature proves without a shadow of doubt they appeared under their own power on the academy country yard." As if it would make everything better, he gives me a pitying look. "I'm sorry miss Valliere. I wish it could be otherwise."

That's it? I'm going back home with just a half-hearted apology?

"No..."

I refuse to admit it! This can't be true!

But it is, isn't it?

It is over now, everything is over.

I will be back as a failure.

A constant deception.

A mere source of disappointment.

"Please..."

Someone.

Something.

Anything.

Please help me.

The door slams violently, and for a moment it's as if the Founder Himself had answered my prayers.

We both turn to face whoever intruded our meeting.

"What in the Ancestors names is going on here!"

... Yui?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Zero no Tsukaima is written by Noburo Yamaguchi, Published by Media Factory. Exalted system is published by White Wolf Publishing. Any other references are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

Chapter 2: Infirmary

Nothingness

An infinite, endless black void across all dimensions.

Of course such statement is incorrect, for there is no concept of 'light' to have 'darkness' or 'color', there was no notion of space to have 'dimensions'.

The perfect opposition of What-Is.

The true complement of Existence.

Oblivion.

"So, someone managed to take you from my personal playground? Interesting. Such novel experience to have one of my toys stolen from me."

_Who's that?_

"Though, it certainly is close to my domains. I'm sure I can make everything more interesting for me."

_Who are you?_

"Maybe even claim a new domain. I haven't done that in millennia!"

_ONLY UNDER MY CORPSE!_

"Shush you. It's not like I never did that before."

_Not this time! Not if I have a say in it!_

"Dear, dear, dear. What gave you the impression that you have a say in it? Like right now, aren't you supposed to wake up?"

_YOU B..._

* * *

My eyes open, and I am blinded by the light of the raising sun.

I could feel my whole body hurting from my fight, all courtesy of that forever damned cursed weapon. At least part of the damage was soaked by my armor, though it will take a long while for me to regenerate from that. Now that I'm truly awake, I can feel the bandages around my injuries with a soothing anointment trying to fight off the pain. Unfortunately it won't help much, but the gesture is still appreciated.

"You're a awake?" Someone says at my side, and I turn my head to find out a hearty blond woman carrying a tray with water, alcohol and bandages, her visage complete with cheer disbelief in her eyes. "How's that even possible with your injuries?"

I sigh upon hearing her. I already know where this is going, after all.

"I'm sturdier than I look", I tell her, a slight annoyance I couldn't help but let slip before taking a deep breath to calm myself, only to wince at the pain on my ribs. "Did you tend to my wounds? If so, I'm really grateful for your help".

She smiles at me, but even I can see it's a forced smile, the nervousness of her posture crystal clear even to someone like me.

Then it hits me. The battle, the portal, failing through the sky, finally defeating The Knight Of The Red Spear and terrifying a little girl with my presence.

Fantastic.

"It's all right dear", the healer says, putting a front of casualness and pretending she isn't terrified of me, "you were badly hurt, and I swore an oath to treat everyone I could to the best of my abilities but", she takes a quick glance at the bloody bandages on another table before looking back again, "those wounds, they are proving rather difficult to heal. Maybe if we had a healing potion on hand..."

"Don't bother with that." I interrupt her. "Those wounds will only heal with time, trust me." I have plenty of experience against that weapon, after all. First time I got hit by that weapon I almost died by it's attack, never mind the fact I had to spend a couple of months with the wounds slowing me down.

It's a _really_ good thing my armor managed to soak the blunt of the damage this time.

"We will see about that", she replies stubbornly, "but look at my manners, I didn't even introduced myself! My name is Clemence De La Fleur, of the Soothing Water, at your service."

"A pleasure to meet you, miss Clemence. My name is Yui, Daughter of Yutaka the Smith, Daughter of Liberta the Seamstress, King of the Twin River Mountains".

Clemence suddenly stops were she is, her eyes bulging wide like twin plates.

"King? But, you don't look like a man", she trails off, but I interrupt her thoughts with my own piece.

"I certainly hope so", I say while irritation and annoyance creeps again on my voice, "I don't want to know what kind of person can confuse this", I point my hands around me on me for emphasis, "with a man".

_Roberta Close_.

Yet another useless trivia from my past live. What does that name have anything to do with this discussion anyway?

"Besides, even though I didn't wanted the job, most nobles that were supposed to take up the mantle of King died during the war. I was the only other one high ranking enough on the revolution that was popular enough with the soldiers, and was the one that effectively ended the war. The others saw the wisdom in giving _me_ the throne because of that, apparently. Either that, or expected me to die quickly from assassins and have plausible deniability about why the War Hero isn't around making decisions."

An uncomfortable silence falls between us, only broken by the chirping of birds outside.

"I see. How about you help me with your bandages?"

Really, really awkward.

* * *

"Alright", the healer said with pride in her voice, "your wound is properly dressed and it finally stopped bleeding. I will ask for one of the servants to

bring you some light breakfast later, but for now I suggest you to take plenty of rest".

I nod at her while putting the white shirt she gave me, not really finding any fault on her logic. "Thank you, miss Clemence. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it dear." She says lightly while waving her foci and putting everything in order. She must be a full blow sorcerer to waste her power with something so trivial, though the usefulness of the spell is undeniable. "By the way, Professor Colbert wanted to talk with you once you awake, so I suppose I can go and call him".

Just as she ended her phrase a knock on the door drew our attention.

"Excuse me," said a male voice, "can I come in? Is the patient decent?"

"Speak of the devil", she said with a small smile, "please come in professor. We are just finished."

The man who enters is somewhat familiar looking, wearing a brown robe and holding a staff, his distinct features are the balding head and the pair of glasses on his eyes. "Oh, you're awake, wonderful. I suppose you won't mind answering a few questions of mine, then?"

"Please Professor", the healer says in a disapproving tone, "try not to upset my patient, Her Highness here is still gravely injured."

"Her... Highness?"

The healer gives him a coy smile full of mischief, before winking and leaving us alone.

His posture stiffen, and with a somber look he turns to me.

"I am Professor Colbert from the Tristain Academy of Magic." He says in a tone that would have shaken lesser man. "Is it true you are Royalty?"

"Please Professor", I sigh at this display, no wonder a good part of it coming from the early comment from the healer, "it's clear that while there is no language barrier, we are quite a few ways from my homeland, for one, the climate is wrong, and I see no reason to pull rank when so far away home."

"You're quite modest", he says while some of his tension leaves his body, changing from 'hyper alert' to merely 'business time', and he takes the liberty to take a seat at my side.

"No", I shack my head, "I just wanted to make it clear that I rather have any slights I inflicted or were inflicted to me be considered offenses towards or practiced by an individual, not a Head of State. That's why I ask you to not spread word of my position."

Silence fall between us for a while, before he nods. "I agree, circumstances are already tense enough with your arrival, add the fact you're Royalty will just make things more complicated."

I nod in thanks to him. "My name is Yui, Daughter of Yutaka the Smith, Daughter of Liberta the Seamstress, King of the Twin River Mountains. You wished to ask some questions, did you not?"

"That's rather a mouthful", he grumbles under his breath. Of course it's a mouthful, generally a woman only honor her mother when introducing herself, but I see no reason to elevate one parent over the other. "King you say? Won't that be 'Queen'?"

My eyes sharpen at his insinuation. "I"m _no_ ones consort. The title of King was granted to me, and me alone to bear! Apologize this instant!" I hiss at him, feeling a little pain on my stomach when I try to raise my voice.

"Please, I'm sorry!" He says almost panicking, "I wasn't meant to offend your standing or something, it's a mere know fact that the female ruler of a country is called Queen instead of King."

"I see." I say slowly, trying to process what he told me. "I suppose you couldn't know this cultural difference, that a female ruler is merely called King, or Female King to differentiate if necessary. Apologies accepted." A beat. "And I suppose I could have been more diplomatic too. For that I apologize."

"Apologies accepted", he says with a sigh of relief before his eyes settle back to business, "well then, without further ado I have a few questions I wish answered."

"Understandable, and please call me simply Yui".

"Very well miss Yui. Now that introductions are over, I'd like to officially welcome you to Tristain Academy of Magic as a member of the faculty. As for the questions, first off I'd wish to know the story behind your appearance on the school grounds, and if possible I'd like to know why you were fighting, and eventually killed, the man that came with you."

I take a deep breath to gather my thoughts before answering him. "Both answers are tied, I'm afraid, and for you to understand the full context it would be quite a tale. to make things simple, he is one of the last knights of the old order that served the previous King and was against my rule."

"He eventually amassed a small army of former knights and stormed the castle, and while my soldiers were taking down his knights we both had a duel in the castle hall. We fought for a long time, until a magical portal appeared and tried to swallow him to parts unknown. I couldn't just let him escape, so I followed him and we fought in the void between the two destinations. I won, he lost, and when I came to my senses I found myself in this bed."

Professor Colbert was silent for a while, mulling over my words. "That's a rather interesting tale, to be honest. Are you sure neither of you opened this portal?"

"I, of course, have no such abilities. I doubt he had this capability since he never displayed it on our previous encounters, and I doubt he could have anything of value to sell in order to acquire this ability." I answered honestly. He already sold his name, what else could he sell to the Fae that would give him magical portals? Besides if he had that capacity I doubt he would march his army to the castle the old fashioned way.

He was always a sucker for magic and thaumaturgy.

"I see." I hear him whispering to himself. "That's fascinating, to hear such magical phenomena to manifest itself at random is completely unheard off."

"May I ask a few questions myself, then?"

"Oh?" I break him from his musings with my voice. "Of course, you certainly have your own share of questions. If you believe I can answer them, please I am at your service."

"Where is this Tristain Academy of Magic? I never heard of such place before."

"Well, the academy is situated in Tristain, Halkegenia, and is a fairly famous institution. If you never heard of it, then certainly you came from a far away land indeed. Perhaps from the far east?"

"No", I shake my head at that notion. "The sun raises at east, on the ocean, and the Eastern Empire is across the sea, of course. Perhaps it will take a while for me to know were I am in relation to my homeland, so let's get to a different question, one more immediate to my concern."

"Of course", he said diplomatically, "which is?"

"Were are my things? My clothes, my armor, my dagger and most importantly my _sword_."

"Those are all under the care of the Academy, of course. You did come under unusual circumstances, and we need to verify if you were hostile or not. Rest assured that once I talk with the Headmaster your belongings will get back to you."

"Very well, I will hold you to your word, then. On the other hand, what happened with the Knight of The Red Spear corpse? Did you disposed of it properly?"

He looks at me as if a second head grew on my neck. "Don't you know his name?"

I shock my head in negative. "He sold his name to the Fair Folk for the Red Spear and was marked as such. Calling him by his name have no meaning now, since however he was before isn't exactly who he became later. But you didn't answered my question."

"Well", he tried, "we did bury him..."

"_Bury?_ Are you _mad_?" I interrupt him, not being able to hide the horror in my face. "Don't you have the problem with Restless here? The undead? How could you do it to him? Nobody deserves such fate!"

He coughs a on his clenched fist, looking away for an instant. "I believe this is another time when our cultural differences are showing, miss Yui." His gaze turns back to me hard as steel. "I assure you that Tristain does _not_ tolerate the practice of necromancy, and such vile act would be harshly punished, no matter who performed it. Of that I swear."

"Nevertheless", I say not even a little impressed by that declaration, "I would require to perform the burial rites pertaining the Knight of Red Spear myself, if you don't mind. It will also allow me to dispose of his cursed weapon once and for all."

"Oh, in that case be my guest." He says, relieved. "That damn spear keeps sprouting barbs whenever someone tries to take it in his hands. At least two professors got injured before we decided to levitate the damn thing. Currently it is sitting in a coffin in our vault, and I for one will be glad to get rid of that abominable object."

I nod at him in agreement. "Then I only ask when I will be able to go back to my own homeland."

"That I can promise", professor Colbert gives me a nervous smile, "it will be as soon as possible. Well, I better get going and tell the Headmaster about our conversation."

When the door closed again I thought he was gone already, but I could hear him talking with someone else, though the voice was muffled by he door.

"... if she wants to leave?" "... harmless without her things... nearly naked..."

Oh, how I wanted to open that door and demand him to apologize for calling me 'harmless', but I squashed that thought with the strength of my will. It's no use to antagonize the people holding your things hostage, not unless I wanted to carve my path through their corpses.

"... poor miss Valliere..." "... but it is tradition..." "... if Yui didn't came..." "... expelled..."

Eh?

As I'm confused by what I heard, the healer came back to apparently pick up some things, not bothering to ask how I was this time.

"Hey", I start, trying to get her attention, "who is this Valliere? She's getting expelled from this academy, I take it?"

"Oh did you hear? I hope I wasn't talking too loud outside, those things simply aren't said out of loud."

"It's alright, I'm just good at listening. Did miss Valliere do something she shouldn't have?"

"More like what she didn't do."

She then explained to me the springtime familiar summoning ritual, how sacred it is, and how failing that is grounds for expulsion. With me interrupting the ritual she didn't managed to summon anything, which will prompt her to be expelled. When I asked who this Valliere was, she gave me the description of that girl with strawberry blond hair that locked eyes with me.

As she excuses herself I'm left alone to mull things over.

I interrupted an important rite of passage to them.

Miss Valliere will be expelled because of me.

My fault.

That simply won't do!

There _must_ be something I can do to rectify this injustice. Maybe if I appeal to the Headmaster of this place?

I look around me, and I see the sheets of the bed, some flowers and assorted materials.

Well, I think I can do something to improve my current wardrobe problem.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Zero no Tsukaima is written by Noburo Yamaguchi, Published by Media Factory. Exalted system is published by White Wolf Publishing. Any other references are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

Chapter 3: Confrontation

I take one last glance at my dress, making sure it won't fall apart at the wrong moment. It took me around one and half hours of make it while ignoring the pain of the injuries, but I managed something acceptable under this emergency.

A light blue long dress that's easy to move, and being a backless dress it shows a bit more skin than I'm used but with the hotter weather I can afford it for now. Combined with the long sleeved gloves I made to hide some of my injuries, it should be enough to pass by as a guest without close scrutiny.

"Excuse me", I stop one of the young man from where he is going, "do you know where the Headmaster office is?"

He turns around just to suddenly stop, his eyes wide like a pair of plates, and his eyes go up and down, or more accurately, down to stay.

I clean my throat a little trying to not be bothered at his staring, and cross my arms around my chest. "Well?"

As if I broke a spell, the he snaps his eyes back up quickly and tries to smoothly salvage the situation. "Oh, hello my fair, beautiful Lady. My name is Guiche de Gramont, and what do you wish from this humble servant?" The noble De Gramont add speaks with too much flair to my liking, and all it makes is to waste my time, but I push those thoughts aside for now.

"I'd wish to know where the Headmaster office is, Lord Gramont", he takes a double take at my address to him, probably another cultural dissonance. After all in my homeland to claim a surname means you come from a noble lineage. Or perhaps he is a noble and was just unused to being treated seriously? Acting like a womanizer clown certainly doesn't help his case.

"Could you please give me the directions?"

"I could do better", he says with a flourish, "I could escort you there myself, lady..."

"Yui." I answer curtly before berating myself for my rudeness. "But only if you can be swift Lord Gramont, I have matters of great urgency to discuss with the headmaster and I don't wish to waste any more time."

"As you wish my lady."

True to his word, he escorted me to the entrance of the Headmaster's office without delays, though he keep talking during most of the travel about inane things, trying to know more about me. Who uses the phrase 'do I know you from somewhere else' these days?

"There it is my lady, the Headmaster office. Now that we are here..."

I suppose I shouldn't do it, but he did helped me in an efficient and swift fashion, so I'm not above giving him a little reward. I approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which promptly shut him up. "Thank you for your assistance Lord Gramont", I give him a simple bow, "but I need to talk with him myself."

I linger for a while to watch him nod numbly and walk the way back with hesitant steps.

Turning around I open the door to his office, being greeted by a woman with green hair and a pair of glasses, sitting behind a wooden desk with a small stack of books at her side.

"Yes?" She says with a suspicious tone. "Can I help you?"

"Certainly", I say with a clear voice, hiding the small wince of pain from my stomach, "I wish to see the headmaster on a matter of great importance."

"Oh", she drops her book and align her glasses on her eyes, "and how this matter is important?"

"He's about to perform an injustice against a girl, and I must appeal for her since I'm partially at fault for that."

She just gave me an incredulous stare for a moment, then she looked thoughtful for a while before replying. "Be that as may, but Headmaster Osmond is currently occupied with faculty matters. You will have to schedule an hour with him before going in, Miss..."

I was about to say my name when I heard a girl voice from behind the door, her tone definitely desperate.

"... interrupted my summoning!" "I'm afraid... no sign of succeeding." "... familiar! ... Yui!"

"Who the Headmaster is talking to?" I demand from the woman behind me. In response she frowns, and after taking a wand from her pocket she waves towards the door, and the voices silence themselves.

"I'm afraid that's his business. If you don't want tHEY!"

I interrupt the woman lecture by simply going past her and opening the door, trusting my gut instinct and the information I gathered to be correct. I only have one chance at this, and if I'm wrong... no. Don't think about that. If I'm wrong then I will deal with the consequences then, not before.

I open the door with more violence than I expected, just to be greeted with a strawberry blond girl on the verge of tears and an old man with long white hair and a very long beard, both of them looking surprised at my arrival.

"What in the Ancestors names is going on here!"

I admit there was more violence than was strictly necessary on my voice, but my injuries make it difficult to concentrate fully, and I will need every advantage I can get in this confrontation.

"Old Osmond!" The woman cries behind me, ready to do something drastic if her expression and wand in hand mean anything, but I ignore her for now and I turn to the girl.

"Are you miss Valliere?" I ask her in a calmer tone than before, getting at first a stuttered 'yes', then a more firm and confident 'yes' from her. I in response I turn to the old man behind the desk. "And are you the Headmaster of this Academy?"

There is a deafening silence for an instant, only broken by the woman trying her best to catch my attention, before the man coughed politely on his hand.

"Yes, I'm the Headmaster of the Academy. I presume you are miss Yui, correct?" I nod at him before he addressed the woman behind me. "Miss Longueville, please. She was expected to come at a later hour to talk with me, and though it's true she came at an unexpected hour there is no reason for drastic measures."

She lowers her wand with a huff, protesting all the way and clearly not convinced.

"Now, Miss Yui?" He says in a tone of admonishment, "Would you be so kind as to leave us to finish our business with miss Valliere?"

"Actually Headmaster, my business with you are related to miss Valliere's expulsion, in which I wish to appeal for her."

Both the old man and green haired woman stopped on their tracks, looking at me as if I grew a second head on my shoulders, while the girl had looked at me with confusion, and I dare say hope.

"I... see. In that case, please Miss Longueville, could you be so kind as to leave us alone while we discuss Miss Valliere's future?"

I could see she wanted to protest, but after some time she just sighed in acceptance and closed the door behind her, leaving us three alone in the Headmaster office. I took that as an opportunity to seize the initiative in this discussion.

"Before we start, I'd wish to be informed on how exactly my existence would trigger a series of events that would lead to this girl expulsion from this academy, and I would appreciate it if someone confirmed my suspicious on how bad it would affect her being expelled from this magical academy."

Magical Academies existed in the Eastern kingdom, but in my own Kingdom such things were only ruins of long lost ages, at least several centuries old. To teach actual magic, or sorcery as some call it, would require individuals of great talent on par with or even Heroes themselves.

The best I could hope to accomplish with my current resources would be an University on the capital for trained and well learned philosophers, mathematicians, engineers and even thaumaturges. To be expelled from such institution would need either a grave crime or an incredible amount of incompetence and laziness.

Not counting the massive stigma attached on such individual. Any aspirations of a life better than a farmer, herder or low artisan would be blow over like sand in the wind.

"I suppose I can enlighten you on that regard. Miss Valliere here failed to perform a summoning during the Springtime Familiar Ritual, which is considered a rite of passage for a mage. It is certain to assume you know about it?"

Ah, so he already talked with Professor Colbert then. I nod at him and let him continue.

"To put it simply Miss Yui, if a mage can't summon a familiar during this time for whatever reason, he is to be expelled immediately from the academy. So far there have been very few students expelled through this institution history, but regulations must be upheld. As for the consequences, I am afraid to say they are quite dire, all things considered. To be a noble that is a failure as a mage is a very grave stigma."

"Then how could you so callously expel her like that!" I say with great conviction on my voice, surprising the old man while I stride forward to his desk. "To rip apart this girl future, to mark her as a failure in a way everyone could see! Did you even gave her enough chances to prove herself?"

He was definitely uncomfortable now, probably intimidated from my forceful display.

Good.

"When both me and The Knight of The Red Spear fell on the ground, I could clearly see miss Valliere distress. How could she not be distressed? I had just killed a man in front of her eyes! Did you allowed her to try again afterwards? Did you allowed her to show without a shadow of doubt she couldn't perform this ritual, this ritual so important that her life was at the stake?"

At this point I slammed my hands on his desk, and I saw him flinch back slightly as I felt a slight discomfort on my stomach, his gaze unable to meet mine for a while, before he sighed and took a deep breath.

"I admit we weren't through in allowing miss Valliere perform the ritual, and I also admit that after your unusual arrival we quickly dismissed the class and didn't thought it important to allow miss Valliere to try again, reasoning she was too shocked to try again the summoning."

I almost felt triumphant right then and there, but the old man just sighed, and I almost dreaded the next words he spoke.

"Yet miss Valliere already had tried the summoning without any effects, not even her signature explosions in the case she fails to perform a spell."

"But Headmaster", said girl in question intruded, "I was unable to say yesterday, but I must insist that I did felt something after the summoning, right before miss Yui appeared."

"Is that true?" He asked the girl, his tone more curious than accusatory.

She doesn't say anything, but gives a resolute nod.

He in turn took an object from behind the desk, which turned out to be some strange kind of pipe. He lighted it off and took a deep drag, before blowing a bunch of smoke and giving a content sigh. He repeated the act two more times, before putting it down once more and having a grave expression on his face.

"It appears then, that an even more impossible turn of events happened. As you already confirmed miss Yui, you didn't opened the portal yourself", the girl suddenly gasps at my side in surprise, "neither did your companion.

Then the next theory involves miss Valliere somehow summoning a noble, a mage, which was considered impossible before."

"To have another noble as a familiar", she says in a little more than a whisper, "that's impossible."

"Ah, but if that's how it happened, then it won't be impossible. If miss Yui would be so kind as to", he tries to say, but I interrupt his line of thought, not liking where this conversation was going.

"No. I will not act as a familiar." I say with a hint of irritation on my voice. I'm not somebody's glorified pet! "Isn't the fact she managed to summon be more than enough as proof of her proficiency? Besides I need to go back to my own Kingdom, not stay here and wander as somebody's servant!"

"Then, there is nothing I can do." The old man sighs tiredly. "As the Headmaster of this Academy I must upheld the regulations, and the Springtime Summoning Ritual is as much a class that must be taken, as it is a religious mandate. I simply cannot allow exceptions when the evidence shows that she simply failed her summoning like many times before."

When I heard those words, something inside me tightened. I had to admit defeat in this situation. I could continue to tell him what he is doing is a heartless crime or a grievous mistake, but in the end I didn't had the power to just ignore the rules like that, and willingness or not on the part of the Headmaster, this time it appears his hands were tied, and there was nothing I could do on that front. I already appealed to my initial case, and I lost.

I took a deep breath and thought. First, assuming the castle held the attack some noble must have already seized the throne stabilizing the situation after my disappearance. Secondly, a good part of my projects are already in motion with the planning detailed for the workers to do, and my personal oversight only sped up the construction process in some cases instead of being a vital part of the. Besides, they were too useful to simply not complete.

"If I", I say, swallowing my pride, "stay here and act as her familiar for a few days, will that be enough?"

It's not like I will be here too much, is it? Just a few days more will be alright, right?

"Hmm", the old man stroked his long beard once more, thinking about my proposal, "a familiar running away is rare, but not unheard off. Certainly, we could try. Very well then, Miss Valliere, if you please?"

"Oh, of course Headmaster", she says happily, enjoying her second chance, before motioning me to come closer, and starting to chant her magical spell.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being and make her my familiar."

She touched my forehead with her wand, and hesitated for a moment, before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

At that moment I felt an incredible pain, as if my whole body were being set on fire, pain enough to make lesser beings faint. But that wasn't what surprised me the most.

I could feel something intruding into my mind, trying to make me to forget my duties, to bow to my new master, to accept my new position.

My left hand was burning and glowing as if hot iron was branding me, and I could feel letters being carved into my own flesh.

That simply won't do.

I poured some power into myself, trying to purge this intrusion while fighting off the mental influence. My body fought the heat pain, and my mind fought the mental intrusion. It wasn't long until the light in my left hand dimmed at first, then started to shine brighter than before, each letter being repulsed by my own power. When the last letter of the brand was expelled, there was no physical evidence it was anything ever happened.

"What was that?" I hissed at the old man, looking for something to bludgeon him to death unless he gives me a very good reason to spare his life before I have words with Louise.

The old man must have read my intent because he was swift in his answer.

"Well, the idea was for Louise to perform the Contract Servant spell to bind you as her familiar and provide unquestionable proof of her success, then after a few days you would have simply traveled back home. I honestly never thought it would have an effect like this! Still, since miss Valliere failed to brand a familiar, I suppose there is nothing else to do.

"She didn't failed, _I resisted_." I insisted, still not quite stopping my search for the perfect weapon. "That brand was doing something with my mind!"

He pauses for a moment to contemplate the information I gave him. "Nevertheless, a familiar with the mage personal rune is necessary to validate their claims of successfully summoning a familiar."

At his declaration Louise had such a defeated look on her that simply broke my heart. I just couldn't let her be expelled and be throw to the wolves, specially since it is twice my fault she lost her chance.

I take a deep breath and I turn to Louise. "If that's the case, then I place Louise under my protection, starting immediately. If you so choose, you may travel with me, and I'm sure you will be able to prove yourself afterwards."

"What."

Both girl and man look at me agape, not really believing on what I just said.

"That's right, if she chooses I will take responsibility for Louise's future. Though I plan to go back to my homeland as fast as possible, I'm sure she should be better off returning home with a name for herself in foreign lands instead of being a disgrace in her own home."

"Ah, er", Louise tried a few times before finding her own voice, "I don't know what to say."

"I suggest you say yes if your situation is so dire. Of course you are free to refuse."

"Now now! Let's not be hasty" The Headmaster said quickly himself. "I don't _need_ to do all the paperwork relating to her expulsion today. We also need to tell her parents about what happened. How about we adjourn this meeting for the time being?"

"I..." I tried to say, but the door opened again with violence.

"What now", I could hear the old man muttering to himself, before he blinked. "Nurse Clemence?"

Uh oh.

"Now there you are! Why are you even here? Weren't you supposed to be on bed?" She says while dragging me from the office. I let her drag myself since at this point I'm at my limits of pain from my stomach, and I believe it will start to bleed again shortly.

"We will talk later", I say to office occupants, before being finally dragged to the infirmary.

* * *

I roll from my bed, being unable to sleep due to my injuries.

I guess taking a good breath from the outside will do some good.

As I open the window, I let the night breeze touch my skin, and I couldn't help but sigh in pleasure.

That is, until I looked at the moon.

At the two moons.

What is happening? Where I am? The sky simply didn't grew up another moon while I wasn't looking.

It is impossible that just because I was on northern lands I couldn't see an entire moon. The stars and constellations being different is well documented on the Easter Kingdom, but this?

This is just ridiculous.

How I am going back home? CAN I go back home?

The Kingdom! This isn't just a matter of finding allies to retake the throne or supporting the new ruler, or even overthrowing the new King once again.

I can't stay here! I need to go home!

I promised I would take care of it!

That I would give prosperity to the villages, that I could undo her mistakes, to drive off the undead, to purge the beastmen, to kill the cultists!

A way! I need to find a way to go home!

Something!

Anything!

I must!

Something snapped inside me, something important, something necessary, something almost irreplaceable.

But it is useless now.

I failed my country, I failed my master, I even failed Louise.

It's hopeless.

It's over.


End file.
